


Laughing With Family

by naturallesbain



Category: The Outsiders - S. E. Hinton
Genre: Darrel goes insane, Horror, I just watched a horror movie, Murder, Other, insane asylum, its really bad, please, read with caution, this is gonna be graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:47:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naturallesbain/pseuds/naturallesbain
Summary: Darrel goes insane.Please don't read if the tags bother you.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	Laughing With Family

We were all sitting at the dining room table, laughing with each other about one memory or another. A funny moment passed like lightning between the seven of us. 

_Count_

I held my breath while I washed out my hair.

_7_

Of us total.

_6_

Minutes for me to cut some meat for today's dinner.

_5_

Minutes for me to wash the dishes; there weren't many.

_4_

I picked him up with my car so that he wouldn't freeze to death in the lot. 

_3_

I shoot my shot with one of the gang members, it takes me three minutes to build up the courage.

_2_

I need to make sure he's okay. I check on him, it takes two minutes.

_1_

I finish the job in one minute. 

...

"Darrel, how are you feeling today?" The man asks me. I don't answer, I've run out of time. They can smell it. 

...

I laugh. I laugh. I laugh. I laugh. I laugh big and loud as they show me the room I'm staying in. 

...

"You drowned your brother, you sliced your other brother up so bad with a knife that we could only get DNA from his hair, you poison your friend by lacing the dishes with poison, you hit your other friend with a car, you shot your other friend, you suffocate, the other, and you beat the life out of the other. Is there any way you can defend yourself?" The attorney asks. 

I laugh. 

___

I was in therapy. He was making me talk. 

"Darrel, do you remember what you did?" 

"Yes"

"Do you regret it?"

"..."

I can't say anything else, there's no time. 

"Why don't you say anything, Darrel?"

"..."

"What do you last remember doing with your friends?"

"...laughing"


End file.
